Lose Your Way
by alias4eva07
Summary: Syd loses her way, can she find it once again?


Title: Lose Your Way  
  
Author: Nicole --- Queenie --- sv4ever07 --- ME!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I only own this storyline and that's it, everything else belongs to J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot, and ABC. Although can I get me a little Michael Vartan love over here?  
  
Spoilers: Post - The Getaway but before Phase One (SD-6 is still up and running and S/V have been on their date)  
  
Summary: Sydney goes on a mission and gets captured, held, and tortured. S/V find their way back to each other.  
  
Dedication: To the ZAP! You guys are the best!   
  
Author's Note: I was listening to the song "Lose Your Way" by Sophie B. Hawkins from the Dawson's Creek cd and this idea came to me. It's not going to be long, 4-5 chapters max, I hope you like it, please read and review and thanks to Screech for beta'ing this for me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
January 15, 2003 1:05 pm  
  
Sydney walked through the chain-linked fence in the warehouse, spotting Vaughn inside waiting for her.  
  
She couldn't help thinking about only three nights before when they were in France and on their date, but she pushed the thought from her mind knowing that they had work to do.  
  
"Hey," she said as she was walking in.  
  
"Hey," he replied with a smile, his mind too was on that night not so long ago when their feelings for each other had almost gotten them both killed.  
  
"So you heard about the mission," she observed, instantly turning to business, knowing that the urge to kiss him right there and then would be too big to overcome if she didn't.  
  
"Yeah, so he's sending you to Germany to grab some documents?" he asked. When she nodded he continued, "Any clue as to what these documents are?"  
  
She shook her head, "Sorry, he didn't clue me in at all, but it's just me on this mission, no Dixon. So what do I have to do?"  
  
"The CIA is curious about what these documents are too, we have a good idea what they may be, but we could be wrong," he explained, "So at the airport we'll do a brush pass and we'll exchange documents, give you something to keep Sloane busy for a while while we figure out what these documents are for."  
  
"Sounds easy enough," she replied then looked at her watch, "I've got to go pack, I've got a plane to catch in 2 hours."  
  
"Be careful Syd," he murmured as she walked away.  
  
"Always," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"And Syd?" he asked, she turned around giving him her full attention, "I really did have fun the other night."  
  
"Me too," she said, "I haven't had that much fun in a while." 'Or had that fun of a companion in a while either,' she thought.  
  
She vanished out the entrance to the warehouse, and Vaughn stayed behind for a little while. He had a bad feeling about this mission and he had no clue why.  
  
'Be careful Syd,' he thought, 'I don't know what I'd do without you.'  
  
* * * *  
  
8 hours later.... January 15, 2003 9:05 pm  
  
Sydney walked into the party at Helga and Ivan Guierberg's mansion. Somehow she had to get herself down in the basement to where the documents were being held.  
  
She pushed the jewel in the center of her necklace (her com link for SD-6), "Dixon I'm going radio silent."  
  
"Copy that Syd," Dixon replied in LA, "Just turn it back on when you have the documents or if you run into any trouble at all."  
  
The line went dead as Sydney switched over to her CIA com link (which was secured in an earring). "Vaughn you there?" Syd asked.  
  
"I'm here Syd," he answered, "So how's it going?"  
  
"I'm entering now and I see our grateful hosts," she explained, "They're across the room and their attention is diverted, I'm going in."  
  
"You are going to just use the elevator on the next floor right?" he questioned nervously.  
  
"Don't sound so nervous Vaughn," she scolded playfully, "It's an easy op, I'll be home before you know it."  
  
"Getting cocky now are we?" he asked with a glint of humor in his voice.  
  
"You know it," she replied, "Okay I'm at the elevator now and I'm heading down."  
  
"Back to business now I guess?" he questioned.  
  
"Someone had to get the conversation back to the mission," she chuckled, "Besides if Kendall's listening to this you'll be in deep s***."  
  
"Only me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes only you," she said, "I was after all trying to get the conversation back to business."  
  
"Suck up," he coughed out.  
  
"Ouch that hurt," she told him sarcastically, then sobered up, "I'm at the vault."  
  
"Okay Syd be careful," he replied.  
  
"Gosh you sound like a broken record," she exaggerated, "You must have said that fifty times in the last ten hours."  
  
"I mean it Syd," he said.  
  
"I know," she explained, then he heard the vault click, and rustling papers, "I've got the documents."  
  
"What are they?" he asked.  
  
"That's what I'm checking right now," she replied, then she heard a noise behind her and turned around, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Syd who's there?" he questioned anxiously.  
  
He heard a gunshot and then, "Oh god no!"  
  
"Syd?" he asked, "Syd are you there? Answer me! Answer me! What the hell happened? Syd?"  
  
The line disconnected as someone stomped on the earring and it was shattered into millions of pieces.  
  
* * * *  
  
January 15, 2003 9:45 pm  
  
Vaughn raced through the Ops Center towards Kendall's office, ignoring the stares he was receiving from his co-workers. Someone's life was on the line and they were all sitting around staring at him.  
  
He barged through Kendall's office door after having blown by his secretary. "What do you want?" Kendall screamed at him as he came through the door.  
  
"I need you to order the team in after Syd-Agent Bristow in Germany," Vaughn replied.  
  
"Agent Vaughn you are wasting my time," Kendall lamely said.  
  
Vaughn came after him, pining him to the wall and snarled, "I am NOT wasting your time. She was looking over the documents and someone walked in, she then asked what they were doing there, then there was a gunshot and she said, 'Oh god no,' and then someone destroyed the com link. Now you WILL march your a** over to that phone and order that team in, do you understand ME?"  
  
Kendall nodded his head, looking into Vaughn's angry eyes and deathly fearing for his life.  
  
"Thank you," Vaughn told him, brushing his hands off on his thighs, "I'll go wait for word back."  
  
* * * *  
  
January 15, 2003 10:20 pm 20 minutes after the Kendall encouter  
  
Vaughn stood in front of a bank of monitors, with a com link securely in his ear awaiting word.  
  
He stood rigidly, his head tipped, and his mind going through all the 'what ifs' of what could have happened to her.  
  
'So help me,' Vaughn thought, 'If something happens to her, whoever hurt her is going to have to deal with me, and that will not be a pretty sight.'  
  
He clenched his fists at his sides, thinking of Sydney, his Sydney hurting and suffering somewhere without him to help her through it.  
  
"Agent Vaughn are you there?" someone asked in his ear.  
  
"I'm here," he snapped.  
  
"This is Agent Wallace," he said, "I was head of the group that went in after Agent Bristow."  
  
Vaughn tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the news on if they found her or not.  
  
"I'm sorry Agent Vaughn," Agent Wallace replied.  
  
"What?" Vaughn questioned, "What do you mean?"  
  
"We searched the whole residence," Agent Wallace explained, "Not only was she not anywhere to be found, there wasn't even a trace that she had been there - not a piece of hair, nothing."  
  
"That's not right," he replied, "Go search again."  
  
"Agent Vaughn, please inform Director Kendall that we are heading back to LA, ETA 5 hours," he told Vaughn, "Once we get back we'll start talking about a rescue team."  
  
Agent Wallace disconnected and Vaughn was fuming again, he barked orders at some fear-filled interns and stalked into his office.  
  
He kept his angry facade up until the door to his office closed, then he let it all out, the sadness that he never got to tell her about his feelings, that he loved her.  
  
But knowing that he needed to be strong for Sydney's sake, he wiped the tears from his eyes. He would find her alive, even if it was the last thing that he did. It would be done and she would know how he felt too.  
  
TBC...  
  
********************  
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
